


In His Room

by worldinmyeyes94



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: F/M, Love, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldinmyeyes94/pseuds/worldinmyeyes94
Summary: From the story: «Just for this night...» he said.«Just for one night, let me be yours» she replied.Dave smiled, he had a melancholy look and felt doubly guilty. With his wife and also that girl, with whom there could have been nothing else once they left that hotel room.





	In His Room

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Any reference to actual facts is purely coincidental.
> 
> N.B. I want to clarify that I have nothing against Dave Gahan's wife. Since the story talks about a cheating, if it bothers you it means that the story is not for you. Also, there are rather explicit sex scenes, I hope I wasn't vulgar... Otherwise, you can blame Dave ;)  
Enjoy the reading!
> 
> P.S. English is not my native language, I apologize for eventual mistakes.

**In His Room **

_“Im hanging on your words_  
_Living on your breath_  
_Feeling with your skin_  
_Will I always be here...”_  
_(In Your Room - Depeche Mode)_

2006  
The concert had just finished and Dave was exhausted, but at the same time he still felt load of adrenaline. It was a priceless feeling, something he would probably never get used to. Performing on stage helped him clear his mind, and at that moment he felt he really needed it: before leaving for Europe he had left his wife and their problems overseas, in New York. They had fought heavily, and that made him really sick. He had only confided in Martin, and in his heart he hoped that the crisis would be resolved on his return.  
Depeche Mode's new tour, on the other hand, was booming. That evening the Touring The Angel had made a stop in Italy, and more precisely in the eternal city: Rome.  
Fortunately, Dave's mood had not affected his performance, which had been flawless as usual and sent the audience into delirium. He knew he couldn’t sleep, so he decided to go out and get some fresh air. He put on a pair of dark glasses and a hat with a visor, wondering if they would be enough to throw off any intrusive fans: he loved the affection of the public, but some people were really on the verge of fanaticism.  
For a moment he thought about going to see what Martin, Andy, Peter and Christian were doing, but actually he needed to be a little on his own. Dave was a loner, the others knew very well that sometimes he needed his spaces. He was like that, it was his character.

The hotel lobby was deserted at that time of night... or almost.  
Sitting on a sofa, a girl was crying silently. She was holding a digital camera in her hands, probably looking at the photos taken at the concert that evening: Dave noticed that she was wearing a Depeche Mode shirt, with the symbol of their last album Playing The Angel.  
His shy character told him to let it go, but that scene had not left him indifferent. He decided to take off his hat and glasses and then come closer to the girl.  
«Hey, is everything okay?» he said, hoping she spoke English.  
She looked up, and for a moment her heart stopped beating. She couldn't believe it: Dave Gahan, the frontman of Depeche Mode, was there in front of her and was _even_ talking to her.  
On the other hand, Dave recognized her: during the performance of “A Question Of Time” he had looked at her; the girl was quite close to the barriers and their eyes had crossed for a few moments.  
«Oh my God» the girl exclaimed, and for a moment she thought that those would be the only words she would be able to pronounce. She blushed, but tried hard not to make any fool of herself; such an occasion would never have happened again and she knew she had to use it in every possible way. She took a deep breath, trying to regain a minimum of self-control and say something sensible.  
«I'm fine now» she said. «In fact... I would say very well!» Dave sat next to her, still shaken with emotion.  
«I can't believe it... I just want to say thank you, Dave. Depeche Mode's music is an essential part of my life, just like... you. Thank you for what you do, for your voice, for everything. And for having smiled at me while you were singing, I felt so lucky!» she said, all in one breath.  
With English she was doing quite well, and she had watched so many interviews of Dave that it was easy for her to understand him: his voice and accent were familiar to her, by now.  
He smiled at her, the tears on her face had completely disappeared and he was happy: he knew it was thanks to him.  
«Thanks to you, your words mean a lot» he replied, smiling at her.  
She felt the earth fail beneath her feet, she wanted so much to ask him for a photo but she became paralyzed. He, however, seemed to read her thoughts: he took the camera and asked her to set the self-timer, after which they took a couple of photos together.  
«Thank you, Dave. Or maybe I should call you Mr. Gahan...». Dave shook his head, surprised that she was having so many qualms. Fans often forgot that there was a person behind the star; sometimes he showed himself haughty not because he really was, but because he couldn’t bear the total lack of respect that some of them had.  
«Please, just call me Dave» he replied. «So, can I know why you were crying? If I'm not intrusive...»  
«You are very kind to worry, but you would laugh».  
Dave grimaced. «I never would» he pointed out.  
«Well... it's the first time I've seen your concert. And I feel happy, but at the same time also... sad. I already miss it, is it possible?»  
«Post concert sadness is included in the package, didn't you know?» Dave joked, making her smile.  
Suddenly he realized that someone was coming, and made a decidedly reckless gesture: he asked the girl to follow him. She didn't think twice; on the other hand she wasn’t there with anyone, but with the man she had seen performing on stage a few hours before and who populated many of her fantasies. In what absurd and at the same time marvelous situation had she gone hunting?  
They took the elevator together, a strange tension hovering between them. It was a situation out of the ordinary, which would have led them who knows where... The thin line that separated the fan from the star had momentarily broken.

***

Once they reached the floor where Dave was staying, he took a magnetic card and opened the door to his room, taking care not to be seen by anyone. Martin and the others were on the same floor, and Dave didn't want to gossip.  
«How nice, here» the girl exclaimed. Dave's room was welcoming, but without excess. It was lit by a warm light, and in the center of the room stood a double bed covered with burgundy red sheets. The peach-colored walls made the atmosphere very intimate, and on the bed hung a painting depicting an angel with huge white wings. From the window you could admire one of the historic monuments that symbolize Rome, the Colosseum... but she was definitely more interested in admiring Dave, that man who was so charismatic and sensual that could carry her to another dimension with his voice. She wanted to hug him, she felt almost moved: being in the same room with him was a daydream. Dave was so charming that she couldn't take her eyes off him, and she had to try not to burst into tears again. They would still be tears of joy, but she had to keep her nerves steady.  
«I haven't asked you for your name yet, forgive me» he said, while she watched him with dreamy eyes. All that attention was freaking her out, as if being in his hotel room weren't enough.  
«My name is Sofia» the girl replied.  
«Are you from here?» he went on to ask.  
«Yes, I’m from Rome». She saw Dave thoughtful.  
«I know what you're thinking... “Why are you in a hotel, if you're from the place?” Now you might think that I’m one of those crazy fanatics who you surely can't stand...». Sofia smiled nervously, running a hand through her hair. For a moment she was afraid she had ruined everything, but she was wrong.  
«I'm with some friends, they're not from Rome» she added hastily.  
«I don't think you're a crazy fanatic, and you don't have to justify yourself» Dave said.  
Sofia was very beautiful, he thought to himself. She had long straight brown hair, she was small and slender. He was enchanted staring at her face and her delicate features: she must have been no more than thirty, maybe even less. She had beautiful light green eyes, which stared at him with a mixture of admiration and curiosity.  
«Can I tell you something, Dave?» the girl told him.  
«Of course».  
«I didn't want to put you... you know, uncomfortable. Everyone wants a picture with you, as if you were some kind of trophy. I didn't want to give you this impression». Dave was further struck by her words, they weren't for everyone.  
«I'll tell you a secret, Sofia: I have nothing against giving me for a photo, but only if I am asked with education and respect». Dave had called her by name, and she felt completely destabilized.  
«You have made a dream of mine, Dave. I'm twenty-eight years old, I started listening to Depeche Mode only a few years ago and sometimes I think I'd like to be born much earlier... I wanted to see so many other concerts, but now I want to fix it. I've been in line in front of the stadium gates all day, and then with my friends I ran up to the barriers just to get a chance to see you, Martin and Andy up close. I'm exhausted but it was worth it, I'd do it again now».  
Twenty-eight years, she was really very young... Dave felt in conflict with himself, he wanted that girl to stay there with him but he also thought of his wife. Within moments, he found himself making a difficult decision.  
«Did you say you're here with some friends, they're waiting for you?» he said, taking her completely by surprise. She had a single room, and if she had spent the night elsewhere no one would have noticed. The possibility began to creep into her mind that something would have happened between her and Dave, but she tried to keep her feet on the ground.  
«I'm in no hurry to leave, if you want to know... And you, are you waiting for someone?». Dave pointed to the room, all at his disposal.  
«As you can see, no». He smiled, getting closer to her. Silence reigned for a moment.  
Dave was aware of what he was going to do, despite feeling guilty. He had immediately felt an understanding with that young woman, and felt the desire to spend more time with her.  
Sofia grabbed both of Dave's hands, looking at him intensely. She seemed to be in a dream; she knew perfectly well that he was married and that there would be no continuation, but that was fine with her. It was more than she could have ever hoped, to be loved by him even for just one night.  
She knew she had a great power in her hands, to stop everything or to let it happened what she had only been able to explore with her imagination. Dave had shown himself to be a great gentleman, he had treated her kindly and would certainly not have taken advantage of her... if only she had not wanted it. But the temptation was too great, and who was she to resist?  
Perhaps she would have suffered, wished to have more time at her disposal with him, but she decided that it was worth facing every consequence.  
«I have to tell you something» Dave told her, interrupting her thoughts. «Maybe you already know, maybe not; but I have to tell you because I want to be completely loyal and honest with you. I'm married, and I don't want to deceive you».  
«I know» she replied firmly. «And I'm probably a bitch with no respect, but this is my only chance, and I... I want you, Dave». She had said it, that was the point of no return.  
Dave shifted a lock of hair from her face, caressing her cheek.  
«You're not, because right now I want you too». Sofia closed her eyes, enjoying this contact. At that point Dave gently pulled her to him grabbing her chin, and kissing her gently. Sofia didn’t even have time to enjoy that kiss, a small anticipation of what might have happened shortly thereafter.  
Dave turned away from her lips after a few moments, asking her a simple question: «Do you really want it?».  
It was a serious question, he wouldn’t have made rash gestures if she had not wanted it. But Sofia's gaze spoke clearly, the girl's green eyes at that moment were an open book: she decided to put aside any restraint and let herself go in every possible way, in words and gestures.  
«Yes, absolutely yes. You can do anything you want, Dave. You can... _do to me_, whatever you want». She was ashamed to have hesitated and looked down, making Dave smile. He felt flattered, and gave her a look full of desire. Sofia bit her lip, sighing... She couldn't hold her gaze for more than a few moments.  
«Just for this night...» he said.  
«Just for one night, let me be yours» she replied.  
Dave smiled, he had a melancholy look and felt doubly guilty. With his wife and also that girl, with whom there could have been nothing else once they left that hotel room.  
«Seriously, Dave... don't feel guilty about me. I'm not a... good girl, I'm pushing you to cheat on your wife». Still, Dave put himself in her shoes. What would he do if he were in her place? In the end it was his fault, he had asked her to follow him to his room. He had crossed the line.  
«You're not a bad girl, but I haven't been exactly a saint over the years... And right now I have no willpower to resist you».  
«Then don't do it, Dave. Maybe I'm selfish, but she can... have you every day, while this is my only chance. And that's fine with me, really». Sofia had completely disbanded, talking to him was strangely simple and natural. It was as if they already knew each other, and decided to speak without filters. She felt guilty, in a normal situation she would never have wanted a married man; but there were other sensations that prevailed in her at the time.  
She looked at him, full of expectations and desire. And even Dave, at that very moment, decided it was time to let himself go.  
«Don't look at me like that» Sofia told him, changing her mind.  
«How?»  
«With that expression perpetually... satisfied. You have no idea how you make me feel, every time I look at you». Sofia was definitely not very clear: she had never felt that way, for anyone.  
«Actually, yes... I know very well what are the thoughts that I provoke in those who look at me. When I perform I enter another dimension, I get carried away by music. For me it's like sex, sometimes it's even better. It makes me feel exactly like that, fully satisfied» said Dave, his voice was so warm and sensual that he would even move a mountain.  
«The way you move, where you slide your hand over the stand of the microphone... There are those who find themselves desiring you desperately, without the possibility of this happening. You are unfair». Sofia stood with her arms folded, as if to challenge him. Dave came closer to her, and, from behind, he put his hands around her hips. He ran his left hand over her side, raising her shirt slightly. And began to move, rubbing his body against her.  
«Now imagine being on stage with me» he said into her ear, whispering the words softly. «This is what I think of, when I do it».  
The girl was shivering everywhere, shaken by a desire that she felt growing inside her, right in the middle of the body. She liked talking to Dave, she would listen for hours to his speeches about how satisfying it was to perform on stage, or about anything else. Probably, she thought, it would also be interesting to have the shopping list read. At the same time, however, she waited impatiently for another physical contact with him; it had become an almost desperate need. Dave was making himself desired, he had moved away again.  
«Whoever looks at you finds himself envious of an inanimate object... It's decidedly embarrassing». Sofia laughed, she herself had thought that several times.  
«I know, I really enjoy it». The fact that Dave was so self-confident sent her into confusion, he was a born provocateur.  
«But now» he went on to say, «you won't have to envy anything at all. You gave me permission to do anything, didn't you?». Sofia couldn't take it anymore: she grabbed him by the shirt and slipped one leg between his, forcing him to come closer again: she didn't take long to realize that Dave was obviously excited, and that thought was enough to send her thoughts into ecstasy even before her body.  
How many times had she wanted it?  
How many times had she dreamed it or had she fantasized about it with open eyes, well aware that it would never happen?  
How many times had she touched herself, imagining that his hands were doing it?

***

Dave still had the eyeliner on his eyelids, the gray eyeshadow and the black eyepencil inside his eyes, which made each shade stand out. Looking closely, those eyes were of a very special colour, sensual and magnetic: Sofia was able to distinguish dark green, grey, brown and other small nuances. From the photos it looked like they were iridescent, because often one color prevailed over another. That look excited her to go mad, like every single detail in him.  
Seized by an irrepressible impulse, she helped him take off his shirt, throwing it to the floor almost violently. She immediately threw her arms around his neck and then placed her lips on that bare skin, licking it and biting it. Dave moaned as soon as she gave him a slight bite on the shoulder, and that was enough to give her a warm shiver, right in the lower abdomen.  
They looked at each other; Dave had a spark in his eyes, cunning like that of a fox.  
«I want to take a shower» he said. «And... I would like to do other _funny things_ with you, in the shower. You keep me company, or...»  
“Funny things”... The euphemism that Dave had used to tell he wanted her, made her smile.  
«Do you even have the courage to ask me?» she replied indignantly, then smiled at him. She was brazenly happy and couldn't hide it.  
«Follow me» he said. He glared at her and headed for the bathroom, continuing to undress. Needless to say, even the bathroom was really snug, but the girl's attention was caught by something far more interesting: the wonderful vision of Dave's naked body.  
He was turned away, and Sofia's gaze traveled from top to bottom. He was slender, elegant; thin but muscular arms. The large tattoo impressed on his back made him imposing, regal: it seemed to Sofia to observe a work of art, and was enchanted by it.  
Then, the look settled on the two dimples in the lower back, and finally on his round and well defined ass. The thought that soon her hands would rest on that sculpted body, as virile as it was elegant, made her mad even more. The girl finished undressing quickly, taking off her panties. She realized that she was already too excited, it was enough for her to watch Dave or hear him talk so his body would react accordingly... She felt like a teenager in a hormonal storm.  
Dave opened the shower door, then turned to face her. «Come on» he said, and the tone in which he did so was decidedly ambiguous. Her heart beat a thousand; he was beautiful to hurt and she was afraid of appearing inadequate and insignificant in his eyes. She was objectively beautiful, usually she liked herself, but that situation was literally driving her crazy. She shrugged, looking down.  
Dave thought for a moment he had been too enterprising, but the last thing he wanted was to put her in awe. He took her hand, and pointed to their reflection in the large bathroom mirror.  
«Look at you» he said. «You are beautiful, and you excite me from going crazy... It’s not a coincidence that from the stage I looked at you. Do me a favor, never doubt it». Sofia felt immediately better, Dave had a crazy erotic charge but he could also be very sweet. He really thought what he had just told her, for one night he had promised to lock up everything else and let himself go.  
«If it’s you telling me this, I trust you». Sofia smiled sweetly at him.  
«And just so you know» Dave went on, «you too can do whatever you want. I'm offering you all of myself». He grabbed her hips, he towered her about twenty centimeters in height and she felt totally overwhelmed by his presence.  
They went into the shower, and Dave closed the doors. Now it was just him and her, without distractions: the rest of the world had left it out, they were silently promised.  
As soon as Dave's bare skin grazed her, Sofia felt vanish every insecurity. She felt so tiny, into his hands... That big, cosy hands and that tapered and slender fingers. She immediately desired that fingers barely touch her everywhere.  
The waiting was swallowing up her, but she wanted to enjoy every second spent with him.  
Even just the near touching was incredibly satisfying, and it did nothing but increase the desire of both.  
«I'll tell you another secret» Dave said. «Tonight, under my trousers, I wasn't wearing anything». She suspected it, and he had just given it confirmation.  
«You're fucking my brain, Dave» she replied slyly. He smiled again, showing his teeth. He had slightly sharp canines, and she found them incredibly sensual. Sometimes Dave reminded her of a vampire, a sensual lord of darkness.  
«Not only the brain... Let me show you what I can do, practice makes perfect». Dave's crystalline laughter was another blow to her heart, he knew how to tease her with both words and gestures.

There was a time when Dave had sunk into an abyss and tried to destroy himself; but he came up, and now he had a great self-esteem. He had finally inserted into a Depeche Mode album some songs written by his hand, he had risen from his ashes just like a phoenix, the same symbol he had imprinted on his skin. He had won a battle.  
And then, he liked himself. He was a man of forty-six years well aware of his beauty, his charisma and his charm, and he knew he was desired by women and men all over the world. He was pleased by that, and he knew that this beautiful girl who was now in front of him hung completely on his lips. He wanted to satisfy her and enjoy her, the desire grew stronger and more urgent.  
«I will make you come so many times that you will beg me to stop» he said. The fact that he was sweet and perverse at the same time made Sofia go crazy, feeling even more excited than she already was.  
Dave made her turn back, starting to kiss her neck with extreme gentleness. He dodged her hair so he could kiss her better, and she moaned: feeling those lips on her body was like being in heaven.  
«I won't do anything you don't want to do, but now stay that way» he told her.  
Dave pushed her against the wall, more impetuously. The girl put her hands on the cold tiles, while Dave grabbed her hips again and made her feel his erect member between her buttocks. She moaned again, feeling Dave's presence so unexpectedly. It would have been impossible not to have been surprised by such virility, and without his being able to see her, she blushed.  
«Now turn around» he whispered. She wanted nothing more than to welcome him into herself, she didn't even believe it possible to feel such a rending desire. Every other thought had vanished, because everything in him sent her into ecstasy: his body, his smell, his voice, his mind...  
«Let yourself go» he said lasciviously, rubbing his body against hers again and giving her small pushes. He touched her intimacy with his fingers, smiling with satisfaction as he realized how excited she was because of him.  
«Dave... please». That waiting, that near‒touching, was becoming a sweet torture. Sofia put a leg around his hip, and Dave immediately lifted and placed her against the wall. She put her arms around his neck and he also grabbed her other leg, holding her and letting her wrap them around his hips.  
Sofia had never done it that way, yet she trusted him and let herself go completely. She felt Dave's hands on her buttocks, they grabbed her firmly and wished he would tighten them more vigorously. He was inside her with a dry, determined movement; and she in reply arched her back, wrapping her legs even more tightly around Dave's hips.  
She moaned with him; she felt him move up and down, pushing ever more intensely. Dave silenced her with kisses, the moans became sighs. They were literally devouring themselves, their tongues sought each other in a fiery dance as she tried to indulge Dave's movements, letting him take every inch of her. He supported her, and gave her all of himself. She felt his sweat on her, yet his skin kept smelling good.  
Sofia couln’t resist for a long time, she wanted to prolong those moments of paradise but she had to surrender to him. She wanted to whisper something sweet to him, but she could not: at that moment she only wanted Dave to continue to possess her in that way so damn intense.  
«_Fuck me, Dave. Please, don't stop_» she whispered before being totally overwhelmed by him.  
Dave didn't lie at all, because Sofia felt overwhelmed by an almost extreme pleasure. That orgasm was so strong that she seem to felt a powerful adrenaline rush radiating throughout her body, from the roots of her hair to the tips of her toes. Dave was inside her, and she could breathe him, enjoy his own pleasure, feel at one with him.  
For a moment Dave stayed inside her, gave her one last vigorous push and then let her go. Sofia felt his hot liquid wet her between her thighs, and let him lean against the wall. She saw him raise his eyes to the sky and then close them, even him destabilized by what had just happened between them. She touched his neck, then kissed it slightly.  
She rested his head on Dave's chest, felt his heart pulse under the skin at an irregular rhythm, a galloping horse. He held her in his arms, then gave her a tender kiss in her hair. A gesture of immense sweetness, after that wild and overwhelming passion.  
They looked at each other, his eyes seemed to penetrate her eyes, as if they wanted to merge with hers. Dave's hair was completely wet from the effort, and both had an expression of pure pleasure drawn on their faces. For a moment there was no other noise than that of their breaths, their sighs, their fast beats.  
Dave wasn't satisfied yet, he was still hungry for her. And she, on the other hand, was eager to try again that feeling so surprising, of total ecstasy.  
She had just made love with Dave, maybe she still had to realize it. For her it hadn't been just sex, but she didn't say anything... hoping that at least a small part of what she had felt had warned him too.  
She had received every shove in her belly, from the most delicate to the strongest. She had never done it that way, and she would certainly not be contended. They had all night, and everything she wanted was there... it was him. She wouldn’t give him any rest until they were both exhausted: she wanted to get lost with him, again and again.

***

Keeping her hands away from Dave's body cost her a tremendous effort, having reached that point. When on stage Dave had grabbed the trouser horse with malice, Sofia's heart had lost a beat. She couldn’t yet know that only a few hours later she would find herself in such a situation.  
«You know» said the girl. «When on stage... you touch yourself, and you say “My little one”... well, it doesn't really make the idea good». Dave looked at her, showing her his radiant imperfect smile again.  
«I know that too» he answered smugly.  
«You are pure sex, Dave. And I still don't have enough». Dave felt utterly destabilized by those words.  
«And I'm not going to stop, until I'm totally satisfied. And so long as you are not too». He placed his lips again on those of the girl, she had beautiful full and fleshy lips and Dave couldn’t stop biting them gently.  
«Then, it will be a long night» she replied.  
«You will remember it forever, I promise you...».  
He opened the shower faucet and fresh water bathed their bodies. He looked at her with hungry eyes; while she was amusing herself with tracing the edges of the two tattoos on his chest, the symbol of the “om”; the Absolute, and a wonderful stylized phoenix. She placed her lips right there on the phoenix, licking the drops of water that settled there. She looked up again to lose herself in Dave's eyes, burning with desire like two living flames. He ran both hands through his hair to throw them back, and closed his eyes. His every gesture was ecstatic, Sofia was totally spellbound. She had to make up its mind again, to realize the fact that it was really happening. She was there with Dave, completely naked and wet from the water, with his lips parted. And he had given her all of himself... It was all true, even if at that moment she seemed to observe something perfect, not human.  
They started kissing again, as the water dropped slightly on their bodies. It was the only element capable of making their desire to belong tolerable, to mitigate the fire they both had inside. Dave knew exactly how to touch her, his long fingers touched her intimately, first slow, then intensely, in a way that was literally making her lose her mind.  
She wanted to scream, but stopped herself.  
«Dave... that's enough». This time she stopped him before she reached the height of pleasure.  
She wanted to prolong that desire for as long as possible, get lost with him in that timeless and without space dimension, even if stopping was almost as painful as a punch in the stomach.  
«Why did you stop me?» he protested, showing her a pleased smile.  
«Because I want to satisfy you, this time».  
Dave didn't say a word.  
He merely did a crooked smile that made her head spin, then licked his lips. With his right hand she pushed him against the light blue tiles, giving him a look of defiance. She got down on one knee, tracing the well-defined V that outlined Dave's hips with her slender fingers.  
«Close your eyes» she said, and he obeyed. The gentle touch of the girl touched his manhood, until she put her lips and tongue to it. She took it in her mouth, and felt Dave sigh... He was damn impatient that she did anything else, and she wanted the same thing: satisfying him, and satisfying herself too. To feel Dave in every way possible, because it was impossible to have enough.  
She wanted to do it from the first moment he touched her, making her feel his excitement. He put his hand in her hair, gently caressing her as she gave him that irresistible pleasure. He tightened them hard, noticing how pleased she was about him.  
He implored her not to stop when that pleasure became so strong that it became unbearable, until he was overwhelmed.  
Sofia stood up, running her hands over Dave's arms. She could very well see the well-defined veins on his forearms and hands. She touched them, feeling them pulsate under her velvety touch. He smiled at her, still out of breath and with ecstasy in his eyes.  
«I need a break» he said.  
«Are you satisfied?» she asked smugly, for her had been incredibly satisfying.  
«How could I not be? Look at me» he replied, and his eyes didn't lie.  
«Are you tired, Dave?» Sofia asked immediately after. «I mean... You've had a concert tonight, you should be exhausted. And I should be too, but I'm not». Dave turned on the faucet again, and put some soap in his hands.  
«Well, I'm usually tired after a concert... but not this time». He turned Sofia around and started soaping her back, giving her a shoulder massage. She too took a little bubble bath, and asked him to turn around. She would contemplate him for hours, her hands running all over Dave's back and his hips. She gave him a slap on the ass, then came back to him and wrapped her arms around his hips. She tightened his grip as kissed him on the back.  
«Sorry, I really can't live without it». Dave laughed.  
«Hey, I asked for a break» he said. «But I really liked this...».  
«I'm not done with you, yet». They ended up soaping and rinsing, and continued talking. Sofia didn't want to think about the fact that the following morning she should have said goodbye, and that she would see him from afar, as if that night had never existed. She pushed that thought back as soon as Dave kissed her again with passion.

***

Once out of the shower, Dave made yet another thoughtful gesture: he took a towel and wrapped it around Sofia's shoulders, then raised her as if she weighed nothing and sat on the bed with her. Sofia dropped the towel off her, folding her arms behind Dave's beautiful neck. She stroked his wet hair as he gazed at her and let herself be gently lulled by him.  
It was incredible, they barely knew each other and yet Dave's arms made her feel loved and safe. With him she had reached a level of intimacy that she didn’t believe possible to achieve, for the simple reason that she had never wanted anyone else with such intensity.  
Everything, with Dave, was amplified.  
She didn't want to destroy his family, she already felt sufficiently guilty for being so selfish as to want a night with him. She wondered if Dave had cheated on his wife before or if that night he'd given her was a simple case. It was not given to her to know, she would never have allowed herself to ask him.  
Dave lay down, also getting rid of his towel, and she put her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. They stood there for a few minutes, in silence, as she stroked him. Dave's skin was smooth and soft, and smelled like bubble bath.  
Sofia was surprised at herself, because she still wanted him... and she hoped he wasn't too tired. She had been granted only one night in that paradise and didn’t want to waste even a moment.  
Dave turned the positions upside down and stood over her, looking at her in an incredibly sensual way. The makeup had been removed, but those eyes were equally wonderful and penetrating, with or without eyeliner. He held her wrists without putting too much pressure, and then whispered in her ear a phrase as simple as it could make her mad.  
«I want to return what you did with me». Sofia felt a shiver run through her body, and immediately understood what Dave intended to do. She smiled, then stretched her face towards him and kissed him on his lips.  
She spread her legs further, and Dave left many small kisses on her face, and then went down. He kissed her between her breasts, on her belly, below her navel, and then touched her intimacy, first with the tip of his nose and then with his lips. Sofia moaned, she was excited again, unbelievable, and she let those lips devour her greedily, and that tongue moved incessantly inside her. She gripped his hair tightly, silently imploring him to continue satisfying her. For a moment Dave looked up, and she felt destabilized again.  
«Go on, Dave... Please». He tightened her ankles, then continued from where he had remained. Completely devoted to her and her pleasure, even Dave felt that he could never get enough of it that night. He also harbored guilt, and probably would never have let himself go that way if he hadn't been in crisis with his wife at the time. He would return to her, but that night he had sworn to that girl who would have given her all of himself.  
He stopped when realized that it had become impossible for her to resist, his tongue and slender hands had given her a new taste of the pleasure she had felt a little earlier. But Dave wanted to satisfy her completely again, and not just with a part of himself...  
A single push was enough and they were again united, every nerve ending in her body tingled with every vigorous thrust that Dave gave her. Again she tightened his thighs around his hips, twisting his ankles to hold him tightly against her. She clasped his small, delicate hands with Dave's large, welcoming hands as she felt his gentle breath softly blow over her face. Dave increased the pace, and it was only a matter of moments. She was the first to indulge in pleasure, and he followed her a few moments later. He stroked his hair as Dave stood with his face resting in the crook of her neck.  
«I'm officially exhausted» he said in an amused voice.  
«I wish I could say the same, Dave... I don't know what takes me, but I'd still like to jump on you». They both burst out laughing, after which they decided to rest. Dave held her in his arms, and they both fell into Morpheus's arms. Sofia fell asleep breathing in the smell of Dave's skin, and it was a light, sweet sleep... in that daydream there could be nothing that was not perfect.

***

Dave woke up just two hours later, it had been a short but definitely regenerating sleep. From the window, the sky began to be tinged with the first colours of dawn. Reality struck him like a bolt from the blue, a woman who was not his wife slept peacefully beside him. He felt devoured by guilt, he understood very well that it was not just sex for that girl. And although he loved Jennifer, he could not deny that he had let himself go more than he would have imagined.  
He looked at his watch, it was still very early. He stared at the girl, naked in his bed and with a totally serene and relaxed expression. She was beautiful, she had such a pale skin that she looked lunar, milk-colored.  
He decided that he wouldn’t tell anything to his wife about that cheating, but at the same time he didn't want Sofia to feel used, once the idyll of that night was over. Dave knew that if he decided to keep in touch with her it would be very risky, both of them would fall into temptation again... But Sofia still couldn't imagine the surprise that Dave had in store for her. A compromise that would have made her happy.  
He kissed her shoulder lightly, then covered her with the sheet. Sofia moaned something, stretching her arms and legs. When she looked at Dave, she seemed surprised again.  
«Sorry, I didn't want to wake you» he said.  
«Is it all true, am I not dreaming?» the girl replied.  
«So it seems». Dave smiled at her.  
He welcomed her again in his arms, and again he felt a shudder as he felt her bare, velvety skin on him. Sofia intertwined her ankles with those of Dave: it was a gesture apparently without malice, but now that he was no longer sleepy he found himself craving her again. She noticed it, and smiled, flattered. She felt his erection on her, felt his growing desire which had now become her own. It would have been difficult to keep the promise made to herself, let him go... She felt she loved him, and despite everything she knew what was the right thing to do. But not yet.  
It was so satisfying that now they could no longer avoid touching each other without consequences. It was a question of chemistry, their bodies were now attracted to each other like two magnets, with no possibility of opposing them.  
Sofia still had only few hours with Dave, and the physical desire to still feel him was not at all gone with sleep. She wriggled out of his embrace and touched his manhood with her hands, surprised again at how eager Dave was to be satisfied. He grabbed her by the hips and made her sit on top of him, impatient and at the same time eager for those moments to last long. Sofia began to move her pelvis, slowly but with a certain intensity, while he grabbed her hips firmly with both hands. Now she wanted to be the one to lead the game, to drive him crazy both mentally and physically. She could admire his ecstatic expression, his eyes closed, surrounded by long brown lashes. The lips parted every time the pleasure became more intense, and the small locks of short hair that fell on his forehead. His face immersed in pleasure was beautiful, observing it was like enchanting staring at a work of art. Neither of them wanted to give up, that would be the last time they could belong and they both knew it well. They managed to go on for a long time, the pleasure swayed like the waves of the sea, never ending. One indulged the other's movements, Sofia threw her head back and arched her back to allow herself to feel him better.  
She wanted to capture the moment, imprison it in her mind. There it could stay forever, no one could take it away. Her buttocks felt tight, and at that moment she decided not to resist: the most intense pleasure decided to overwhelm them together, at the same time.  
Sofia collapsed on Dave, his arms received her again and held her tight, letting her stay on him.  
How was it possible to endure all that emotion? Being able to be one with him? One breath, one beat, one pleasure...  
«I won't forget about this night» Dave told her, as soon as he had recovered some air in his lungs. «And you» he added. And he thought so, really thought so. Because sometimes he needed to get lost, to find himself again.  
«Neither do I, Dave» answered Sofia. «Neither do I, ever».

***

Say goodbye to Dave, for Sofia, had been terribly difficult.  
She was still in the hotel with her friends, and was definitely too absorbed in her thoughts to pay attention to their speeches. She absently ate her breakfast, was very hungry and had no sleep at all, despite having had very little sleep. After that long night, she and Dave had talked. It had been difficult, but she herself had suggested that he follow his heart. Dave would return to his wife, his family, and that was right so.  
Sofia decided to reveal to her friends at least a small part of what had happened that night, namely the meeting with Dave in the hotel lobby. She showed them the two pictures they had taken together, and promised herself that she would not cry, thinking about how lucky she had been. She partly knew that night had been a mistake, but she couldn’t regret it. She wondered if Dave would keep a good memory of her or if he would think back to that night only as a bleak cheating...  
When she and her friends left the hotel, they saw a group of fans huddled in front of the entrance.  
They shouted the names of Dave, Martin and Andy, they seemed totally mad.  
«Come on Sofia, they could stop! You had your chance, we didn't!» one of her friends said, smiling at her. Sofia looked down, her friend couldn't know how lucky she had been. And no, at that moment she was not referring to the two photos at all...  
They quickly reached the group of fans, and Sofia felt destabilized again when she saw Dave arrive. He noticed her immediately; their eyes met one last time and he smiled at her with his eyes.  
She heard him say a quick _"See you next time”_ to the fans, then get on the dark Ray-Bans and get into a car with tinted windows.  
When it was all over, the girl seemed to have lived a strange dream, almost surreal. It was all engraved in her mind, like the scenes in a movie. Every single memory seemed wrapped in a magical aura, by the silence of the night and by the slight night light that had been a spectator of that passion. She decided she would save money to see another Depeche Mode concert in a European capital, the tour was almost over and she didn't want what she had lived with Dave to change things.  
She put her hands in her bag looking for a packet of handkerchiefs, but noticed something that wasn't there before: two VIP tickets for another Depeche Mode concert, accompanied by something written by Dave. She smiled with joy, those tickets would allow her to experience other special moments and see him again.  
She also thought about what they said before saying goodbye, it hadn't been a real goodbye. Perhaps they would meet again, in that hall of that same hotel, on the band's next tour. They would greet each other as friends, telling each other what had happened in their respective lives. Maybe they was just two people who had met at the wrong time, but that memory would stay with them forever.  
Sofia read the words written on that sheet: “**Will I Always Be Here**”.  
And it was all incredibly true, even before the meeting with Dave. Those words, and their music, were part of her and would have been forever.


End file.
